If I Die Young
by YouWereNeverMyLover
Summary: What if Ginny had sacrificed herself to save Harry and end the war? Slight Harry/Ginny. Songfic to the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. WARNING! Character death!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and the song belongs to The Band Perry.

**Author's Note:** This song talks about God and heaven, so if that offends you please don't leave hateful comments. It is your choice whether or not you read this story.

**If I Die Young**

Ginny Weasley was only 16 years old when she died. She stepped in front of her boyfriend, Harry Potter, and took the Killing Curse that was aimed at him.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Her parents arranged her funeral as soon as the war was over. They dressed her in her best clothes, a baby blue satin dress. Her coffin was filled with rose petals, and at dawn, her favorite time of day, the funeral began.

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<em> _  
>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

Molly Weasley was a mess. Of course she loved her boys, but Ginny was her only daughter. It had been raining all night, but now the sun blazed down on her bright red hair. A rainbow gleamed across the sky, and somehow she knew her daughter was safe.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

"Ginny may have only lived a short life, but she lived a full life. She will always be remembered as a savior of the wizarding world," said her brother, Ron, in his speech.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Harry Potter looked in the coffin at his girlfriend. He touched her cheek, and then trailed his fingers down her arm to hold her hand. He sighed and let the tears fall down his face.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

An angel, dressed all in white watched the Weasleys from above. It was Ginny and when Harry took the hand of her body, she looked down at her own hand. The engagement ring Harry had given her still rested there.

She recalled all the time she had spent with Harry. She thought about the first time he held her hand, and their first kiss. She remembered the first time he said "I love you" to her.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well, _  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

Ginny looked down at her brothers, glad they had all tried to look their best for her funeral. She touched the string of pearls they had given her for her last birthday, which hung around her neck.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

She heard them talking, saying they all wish they had spent more time with her growing up, instead of pushing her off as their "annoying little sister". She sighed, because it had taken her dying for them to finally her what she had been saying all along.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

The Weasleys took one last look at Ginny before they closed her coffin and set it in the ground. Then, they all turned and walked slowly away. Harry stayed behind however, and watched until the coffin was completely covered and the tombstone was in place.

_Uh oh (uh, oh) _  
><em>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh) <em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

He pointed his wand at the ground and made the grass grow up where she was buried. Then he conjured up a bouquet of flowers and laid them on her grave. As he walked away, he brushed the tears from his face and willed himself to stop crying.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Ginny watched as Harry walked away, then she turned and walked away, too.

**Author's Note:** Don't hate me for killing Ginny. I was just listening to this song and this idea popped in my head. Also, for anyone who is reading **The Redhead and the Dragon**, I'm working on the next chapter of that, I promise.

Please review and check out some of my other songfics if you like this one!


End file.
